Many residential and commercial buildings have electrical power, lights, doors, gates, shutters, awnings, blinds and other mechanisms that can be operated or programmed using buttons, switches or remote controls. Current methods of wireless control involve handheld devices that typically use sub-1 GHz technologies to send open/close, on/off, or other commands to a receiver integrated into the main mechanism of a device. On receiving a remote control command, the mechanism may, amongst other actions, open or close a door, raise or lower a blind, turn lights on or off, or vary the flow of power.
In recent years, the proliferation of smartphones has placed powerful computing devices in the hands of the public. While these devices can generate and transmit wireless control commands, their generic wireless systems are not compatible with the standards currently used in domestic or commercial appliances and mechanisms, so they cannot natively communicate with such in order to transfer programming or control commands.
It can be appreciated that manufacturers of controllable power, door, gate, shutter, awning, fan, blind and light mechanisms may find it highly advantageous for customers to control or program various aspects of their products natively from a smartphone.